¿Para qué?
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Que extraña es la vida, rueda dentada que nunca se detiene, sin importar que acontecimientos den lugar. OneShot.


**¿Para qué...?**

_by Tenshi Lain_

Summary: Que extraña es la vida, rueda dentada que nunca se detiene, sin importar que acontecimientos den lugar. OneShot.

_Mensaje póstumo:_

Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. No obtengo ganancia monetaria alguna con esta historia.

Este OneShot contiene Angst y está bastante apartado del hilo argumental de las novelas del chico maldito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ser un fantasma es divertido... los primeros cinco años, después la cosa se hace repetitiva, monótona e insulsa. Pierde su gracia, pero ya no se puede hacer nada por evitarlo... la alternativa es peor: Desaparecer en el vacío.

Y eso no era algo que a ella le entusiasmara. Ciertamente su corta vida no había sido muy agradable, siempre siendo insultada, ignorada y humillada. Algunas veces había deseado desaparecer para que la dejaran tranquila ¡Pero nunca morir! Estúpido basilisco...

Suspiró cansadamente y volvió a sollozar. Allí estaba, otro año más, sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete, lamentándose por su no-vida y de los estúpidos estudiantes que seguían burlándose de ella, compadeciéndose o ignorándola. Su existencia no había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto.

En aquella semana, solo una niña de primero había entrado en sus lavabos y había salido despavorida al escucharla lamentarse. No solía recibir muchas visitas y eso la hacía sentirse aún más desgraciada.

En ese momento se percató de algo, una tenue melodía que sonaba algo apagada, lejana... Pegó la oreja al tubo de la cañería y se dio cuenta de que reverberaba por esta. Debía venir del lavabo del piso superior.

Picada de curiosidad, flotó hacia arriba y atravesó el techo encontrándose en el lavabo de chicas del 3º piso, que por cierto estaba averiado desde que la semana anterior unos chicos de Gryffindor tiraran petardos en los urinarios.

La música de piano resonaba en las frías paredes de piedra mientras una voz melódica y suave la acompañaba.

_Otro muerto, otro muerto  
que más da  
si está muerto que lo entierren y ya está  
otro muerto, pero no es sin ton ni son  
de momento se acabó la discusión. _

_Yo no sé, ni quiero  
de las razones  
que dan derecho a matar  
pero deben serlo  
porque el que muere  
no vive más, no vive más._

Justo debajo del ventanal, bañada por la luz cálida de aquella tarde de abril, se encontraba una muchacha con uniforme de Hufflepuff sentada en el suelo. Tenía la espalda recargada en la pared, las piernas flexionadas y un humeante cigarrillo blanco sostenido en su lánguida mano izquierda. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras dejaba escapar lentamente el humo por sus pálidos labios.

En el suelo descansaban un plato con los restos de un sándwich, una botella de whisky de fuego a medias y una cajetilla de cigarros muggles también a medias.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - inquirió Myrtle con el ceño fruncido. Su voz sonó algo estridente en el lugar, pero la chica de Hufflepuff no se sobresaltó siquiera.

- Nada en especial - musitó llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios con un gesto vago fruto de la práctica.

- Como alguien te pille con eso - dijo señalando acusadoramente el whisky y los cigarros - vas a estar castigada hasta que te gradúes.

- Mira como tiemblo... - respondió aún con los ojos cerrados, exhalando un perfecto círculo de humo y siguiendo la letra con tono acompasado.

_Otro muerto, pero que bonitos son  
calladitos, sin querer llevar razón. _

_Otro muerto, pero tiene su por qué  
algo ha hecho y si no pregúntale._

- ¿Eso ha sido una indirecta? - preguntó Myrtle cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

- No... la tercera estrofa de la canción - respondió la chica con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada turbia.

- Estás borracha... - aseguró la fantasma con desaprobación.

- Seguramente... es la primera vez que bebo esto - dijo mientras levantaba la botella de whisky de fuego y le daba un largo trago, como si de agua se tratara.

- Pues entonces no deberías beber de esa manera.

- Claro mami... - murmuró burlona. Myrtle se enfurruñó más.

_Yo no sé, ni quiero  
de las razones  
que dan derecho a matar  
pero deben serlo  
porque el que muere  
no vive más, no vive más _

La fantasma del baño de niñas notó como los ojos turbios de la Hufflepuff se anegaban y una traicionera lágrima caía por su pálida mejilla. No se molestó en limpiarla. Tiró la colilla al otro extremo del baño y alargó la mano para coger los restos de su sándwich y terminarlo, regándolo después con otro trago de Whisky.

- Definitivamente no quiero estar en tu pellejo cuando alguien te encuentre en este estado.

- Yo tampoco quiero estar en mi pellejo... por eso lo hago.

- No te entiendo...

- No tienes porque entenderlo.

- Pero podrían expulsarte.

- En cinco minutos eso ya no será problema para mí - aseguró la Hufflepuff agitando su varita y haciendo aparecer una manta de tela escocesa bajo ella. Con cuidado se tumbó sobre ella y suspiró con cansancio. Sus largos cabellos castaños esparcidos enmarcaban su hermoso y pálido rostro - ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada Myrtle?

- Una vez, hace tiempo... ¿Por qué preguntas? - inquirió recelosa de que quisiera burlarse de ella por su platónico amor por Benjamin Steven.

- Yo estuve enamorada hace poco... Era el chico más dulce, cariñoso, atento y encantador que jamás he conocido... mi corazón latía fuerte con solo verlo de lejos - cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho - Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos... fue en la puerta de la biblioteca. Unos niños de primero habían salido corriendo para evitar la bronca de la señora Pince y me tiraron los libros que llevaba. Él se acercó y me ayudó a recogerlos... vio que yo tenía un libro de pociones que le interesaba mucho y me pidió si se lo podía prestar. Yo le dije que lo necesitaba también para el trabajo de Slughorn - sonrió con nostalgia - Por un segundo pensé que me hechizaría y se lo llevaría, los de su casa no tienen buena reputación después de todo... pero en vez de eso, me preguntó si podíamos estudiar los dos juntos. Y yo acepté... y después acepté todas las demás veces que me lo pidió.

- Muy romántico - dijo Myrtle con hastío para ocultar su envidia.

- Al principio siempre lo fue... pero hace poco todo acabó... - musitó desviando su mirada turbia hacia la ventana.

- ¿Rompisteis? - casi aseguró Myrtle con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que ella no era la única desgraciada del colegio.

- No exactamente...

_Yo no sé, ni quiero  
de las razones  
que dan derecho a matar  
deben ser la Ostia  
porque el que muere  
no vive más, no vive más._

- No vive más... - repitió la Hufflepuff con voz débil mientras una nueva lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

Y entonces Myrtle comprendió. Hacía unas dos semanas, unos mortífagos habían atacado Hogsmeade durante una visita. El Monje Gordo le había dicho que tres alumnos habían muerto y que muchos otros habían resultado heridos. Entre los muertos habían dos niñas de Ravenclaw y un chico de Slytherin.

- ¿En Hogsmeade...? - preguntó tentativamente Myrtle mientras se acuclillaba a su lado. La chica solo asintió.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo no recuerdo muy bien los rasgos de su cara... pero si recuerdo la fragancia de su colonia... y la forma en la que arqueaba una ceja cuando algo lo desconcertaba... que detestaba las espinacas - añadió con una sonrisa apagada -. Yo le bromeaba con eso, diciéndole que no las podía comer porque eran del color de su casa y podía considerarse canibalismo... él me decía que era un mal chiste, pero se reía...

Myrtle no comentó nada, tenía la impresión de que no estaba contándole aquello a ella, sino más bien que estuviera enumerando cualidades para si misma...

Además, había algo extraño en el ambiente que la molestaba desde hacía rato, no sabía si calificarlo como hostil, era extraño... y a la vez se le hacía tan familiar, pero no sabía que era.

- Incluso llegamos a comentar que nos casaríamos algún día después de graduarnos... Que fáciles de derribar son los castillos de naipes...

- Pero eres muy joven, seguro que lo superarás... tienes mucha vida por delante - intentó animarla Myrtle, aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía. Seguramente por aquella molesta sensación que empezaba a ser sofocante y que cada vez le era más conocida, aunque siguiera sin poder identificarla. La Hufflepuff giró lentamente la cabeza y la miró con ojos desenfocados.

- ¿Para qué quiero tanta vida si no lo tengo a él? No la quiero... - un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios que lentamente iban adoptando una tonalidad azulada que asustó a Myrtle. Ahora que se fijaba bien, podía ver que su rostro cada vez era más pálido y su respiración era más lenta y pesada.

- ¿Qué te pasa...? - preguntó Myrtle preocupada.

- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas...? - musitó con un dejo de sarcasmo en su apagada voz sacando un pequeño sobre amarillento de su bolsillo y dejándolo apoyado en la botella casi vacía de whisky. Al retirar la mano hizo que un pequeño frasquito rodara, Myrtle no había reparado antes en él. Pero repentinamente todo encajó.

- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! - gritó espantada reconociendo aquel frasquito como uno de los que usualmente usaban en clases de pociones para los ingredientes peligrosos.

La sensación que tanto la incomodaba desde hacía rato se intensificó y pudo reconocerla. Como un aroma tenue que se va intensificando a medida que te acercas a su origen, como un sonido apagado que se hace nítido al abrir una ventana... La muerte avanzaba a paso firme por los corredores del castillo hacia ellas.

- Lo que deseaba... reunirme con él... - murmuró mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando, abandonándose a un placentero sueño eterno.

- Pero... pero... no... - dijo lastimeramente Myrtle sin saber que hacer.

Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor como buscando una solución. Vio los restos de la 'última cena' de aquella chica, la nota con el nombre de una amiga en el dorso, el frasco vacío de veneno... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que aquel era el escenario de un suicidio?

De repente sintió... Por primera vez desde que era un fantasma, su incorpóreo cuerpo se estremecía. Miedo, ansiedad, nerviosismo, anticipación... sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, porque ya lo había vivido en carne propia ¿Cómo no había reconocido antes la esencia de la muerte?

Se alejó de la inconsciente Hufflepuff, temerosa, pero no abandonó el lugar. La luz de la habitación pareció mutar, no era ni fría ni cálida, ni tenue ni cegadora, simplemente era luz indefinida. Una silueta etérea se materializó de la nada avanzando con parsimonia hacia el cuerpo caído, sin emitir sonido alguno, pero llenando el lugar de un silencio atronador. Vio como se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo, como si contara las exhalaciones de la chica cual cuenta atrás.

Inspira...

Espira...

Inspira...

Espira...

Inspira...

Espira...

Nada.

Con fascinación, fue testigo del momento en el que el alma de aquella chica atormentada era separada de su cuerpo mortal, ahora frío e inerte. La forma oscura se expandió envolviendo la delicada esencia de una vida terminada en un cálido abrazo... mismo abrazo que Myrtle rechazó años atrás... y que más de una vez se había reprochado haber negado.

En un parpadeo la atmósfera de la habitación regresó a la normalidad, sin rastro de aquel ente que no distinguía de linajes, sexos, poderes, ni edades... Myrtle avanzó lentamente hacia el cuerpo laxo de la chica y lo contempló en silencio. Recordaba claramente su propio cadáver. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca mezcla de sorpresa, desconcierto y temor... El de aquella chica no. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que simplemente dormía profundamente. No había dolor, ni pena, ni arrepentimiento... solo serena satisfacción.

El picaporte de la puerta fue girado varias veces pero sin hacer ceder la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no se abre esta maldita puerta¡Necesito entrar! - gimoteaba una voz desde el otro lado.

Una sonrisa cínica curvó los labios de Myrtle. Por más gente que muriera, el mundo no se detenía, las cosas cotidianas de la vida seguían con obscena fluidez, casi inmutables.

Le dedicó una última mirada a la yaciente figura y atravesó la puerta para dar el toque de alarma. Al menos ella no estaría mucho rato tirada en el frío y duro suelo del baño.

**FIN.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vale, sé cual es la pregunta que os ronda a toda/os: "¿De donde mi(_piiiiiiii_) ha salido esto?"

Pues ni yo estoy muy segura la verdad (se rasca la nuca pensativamente), últimamente me ha dado por los Oneshot, en poco tiempo he subido tres. Supongo que es por el bloqueo mental que tengo con mis historias largas... Tal vez el toque depresivo de este fic venga de eso ¬¬?

En fin, ya sé que Myrtle no es un personaje demasiado popular pero desde el principio quería que fuera este fantasma. Y la identidad de la suicida y su novio, francamente ni yo las sé, aunque no es muy relevante que digamos... Tampoco tengo muy clara en cual de las dos 'Eras Oscuras' de Voldemort situar la historia, tal vez en la primara... (ya sabéis, más o menos por la época escolar de los Merodeadores).

La canción que escucha la suicida es un tema de Mecano titulado "Otro muerto". Una balada muy bonita que siempre me da ganas de llorar T.T

Ja ne!


End file.
